customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barney Bag (battybarney2014's version)
Thebarneybag.png The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help his friends with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 11 (U.K.). It first appeared in "The Queen of Make-Believe", and it last appeared in "Riff's Family Feud". Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and his friends would sing a song about it. Song Lyrics Usual Lyrics= ::Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question, ::"What can we make today?" ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. |-| Barney Live! In New York City= ::Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question. ::What can we make today? ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today. ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. ::We've been looking in the Barney Bag ::And we found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question. ::What can we make today? ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. Trivia '']] *This was the first original song written for the Barney & Friends television series. *At appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 2007. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot #Playing It Safe - Box Cars #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes #What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks #I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs #Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments #Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder #May I Help You? - Funny Fishes #Look at Me, I'm 3! - Baby Bop's Birthday Presents #Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites #A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles #Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Barney Live! in New York City - A Glittered Heart #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) #If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes #On the Move - A Memory Book #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit #Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car #Hats Off to BJ! - A cap for BJ #Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors #Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank #We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines #It's Tradition - Family Flags #Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands #Let's Eat - Place Mats #Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans #All Mixed Up - Paper Suns #Books are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) #Barney's Band - Musical Instruments #Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets #A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns #A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame #Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies #A Sunny Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes #You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces #Birthday Olé - Shakers and Maracas #Barney's Big Dance Party - The Make Pizza Pies #Tiffany's Birthday - Tiffany's Birthday Gift #Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California - A Magical Colourful Glittered Musical Heart #Riff's Family Feud - Barney's Finale Gift (Series Finale) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 Category:2007 Category:Season 11